


A Name or An Apartment Number

by 2_for_a_penny



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst?, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Help, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Race is my favorite little gay shit, Sarah and spot are besties and you can't change my mind, slightly ooc davey, this is my first fic so please be gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Jack is an art teacher. Davey is an English teacher. Davey pulls up and Jack is PINNING. They also happen to live in the same building. Sarah is a badass principle. Spot and Race are literally just here for comedic effect. Crutchy is Jack's faithful brother. Kind of Big Bang Theory type vibe? But also not.





	1. A Name Or An Apartment Number

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay so basically. I am shit at writing, but I want things to exist. So here I am. I am sorry if this is absolutely terrible in any way shape or form. This is my first fic. Hell knows why I decided to start with a multi chapter. But here we are. Anyways, this is my first fic so literally ANY suggestions, criticisms, or comments are welcome. But please be gentle with the criticism. Also, I'm aware that this kind of has a rough start. I have the whole thing mapped out, but I needed to set it up. So i apologize if this chapter is slow or hard to read. Anyways. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy my beautiful gay boys.

A sudden crash caused Jack to whip his head to the source of the sound. His eyes focused on a group of kids staring at the ground, with one lone child rushing to clean up the spill. Jack casually walked over to the child and the spill. The kid was frantically grabbing paper towels, attempting to wipe up the mess. Jack bent down to eye level of the panicking kid. 

“Matthew.” Jack said soothingly. “Matthew, it’s okay buddy. Spills happen. No need to panic little guy.” Jack smiled reassuringly to him.

“Let me help you.” He gently took the paper towel roll, and began to wipe up the paint that had splattered across the tile floor. He swiftly cleaned up the mess and helped the child back to his seat. As he did, the bell rang for the group to leave the class. 

“See you next week guys!” Jack called to them. He smiled as he walked around the tables, collecting the materials they had used that day. Jack hummed quietly to himself, as he pursued his task. 

Working with kids was something Jack always knew he wanted to do. Being around little kids all the time at Medda’s theater, made him feel like a mentor. It just felt right to be with them, teaching them. After he discovered his aptitude for art, he was convinced he was going to be an art teacher. Here he was now, 26 and living his dream, teaching elementary school kids to love art. He was content with his life, and was scanning the artwork they had created as he heard a cough by the door. 

“Jack,” He turned to see Sarah Jacobs, his principal, in the doorway. Sarah was sweet, she was also quite scary when she wanted to be, which was great considering she was a principal. Sarah was also dating his ex girlfriend, Katherine. They had been together senior year of high school, but the flame quickly died out as they realized things about themselves. First, that all they ever did when they were together, was fight. And second, that both of them were queer as hell. This led to the swift ending of their relationship, but allowed a strong friendship to form between the two. 

“What’s up Sarah?” He grinned as he leaned against the small art table, getting paint on his arm in the process.

“It’s Ms. Jacob in school Jack.” She stated sternly, but with a smile playing on her lips. “Anyways,” she began. “I need a favor from you.” She strolled into the room, and sat down at his desk with a ‘plop’.

“Anything for a lovely girl like yourself” Jack replied. She shot him an angry look, but let out a small laugh.

“My brother,” She casually stated as she leaned back in his chair, to prop her heeled feet up on a nearby stool. “He’s going to start teaching here.” Jack cocked his head as his brows furrowed in confusion.

“And this has what to do with me?” Jack questioned her.

“Patience child.” Sarah said looking playfully offended. “My brother is going to start teaching here next week, and I want you to help him out a bit. You know?” She looked at Jack hopefully. He rolled his eyes at her puppy dog begging and crossed his arms. 

“Come on Sarah.” He replied with a roll of his eyes. “A grown man doesn’t need me to “help him out” around an elementary school. It’s pretty easy to figure out.”

Sarah sighed dramatically as she kicked her feet off the stool so she could lean forward on the small wooden desk. 

“You really have to make everything as hard as possible don’t you Kelly.” She sighed again and explained further. “My brother is quite shy. I don’t expect him to make friends with any other teachers any time soon. And contrary to popular belief, you are actually decently easy to talk to, and get along with. I think that if you became friends, it would make his transition easier. So can you stop being a pompous ass for long enough to be nice to him?” She gave him a stern stare and quirked one eyebrow up, daring him to not agree to her wishes.

“Fine!” He groaned as he wiped his face with his palms. “I’ll help your stupid brother, just get out of my classroom.”

“I knew you’d see it my way!” She smiled cheerfully as she rose from the desk, and went to pat him on the shoulder. 

“Really, Jack, thank you. He’s really going to appreciate this.” She headed for the doorway, then turned back to Jack before she left. “I’ll introduce you guys on Monday, have a good weekend.” She turned away but called over her shoulder, “By the way, you have paint all over your shirt.” With that she was gone.

Jack looked down to his shirt, that was now splattered with a range of colors due to the paint on his arm.“Damn it.” He muttered under his breath, as he wiped the remaining paint from his arm. His shirt was now stained. It was one of his favorites too, a simple white Henley. Oh well, another ruined shirt. Tis’ the life of an artist.

 

 

Jack pulled open the door to his apartment building. He was thinking over what Sarah had said. He really didn’t want to try and be buddy buddy with her brother. He didn’t really have the time, nor did he want to put in the effort. He was friendly with his coworkers, but they weren’t exactly his type of people. They were all too formal with each other, and made the most mundane jokes. Jack would much rather spend time with his real friends. The crazy guys that he has spent his whole life with. 

His mind was in his thoughts as he approached the wall of mailboxes in the lobby of his apartment building. He absent mindedly put the key in the lock of his box and opened it to grab the mail. He flipped through the different letters, mostly junk mail. He saw a few bills, utilities, phone, the usual. He cursed under his breath and began to open one until he heard a small laugh come from beside him. 

He looked up from the mail and caught the eyes of another man standing a few boxes away. He was smiling at Jack and gesturing to the mail in his hand.

“Bills? Or threatening letters from your mother about how you are acting in the big city? Or is it maybe a death threat? Who did you manage to piss off? The mob? Does the mob send threats by snail mail anymore?” The man spouted out his theories with a bright smile and a laugh. But it wasn’t just his smile that Jack noticed. The man was tall and well built. He wasn’t a bodybuilder, but you could tell he worked out and took care of his body. His muscular arms were propped up against the wall, causing his shirt to stretch and emphasize his biceps. His dark hair fell slightly into his eyes, and framed is sharp, angular face. His bright smile was paired with a set of twinkling green eyes. Jack felt as if he could get lost in them for hours.

Jack was jolted from his thoughts at the sound of the man speaking. “So which is it then? Do I need to be watching the door in case any mobsters try to walk in here with a baseball bat?” He questioned Jack.

Jack finally gathered his thoughts enough to respond to the question he was being asked. “Oh, haha, no.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly and shifted his weight. “Just some bills, you know. The usual.” He smile, but tried to keep from looking at the man. Shuffling the mail in his hands, messing with his key. He glanced back up to meet his eyes, the other man was just watching with a soft smile.

“Well,” The man pushed himself off of the mailboxes and put the mail in his hand into a neat stack. “I gotta go, stuff to do” He began to walk away as Jack got the sense to speak.

“Wait.” Jack turned to the man as he was preparing to walk out the door. “I’ve never seen you before. Did you just move in or something?” Getting over his initial shock, he finally felt like he had control of himself as he flashed the man his signature smirk, and crossed his arms over his chest casually. “Because I know I would remember someone like you.” 

The man smiled and color began to creep onto his cheeks. “Moved in yesterday. I’m new to the area.” He pushed the door open and moved to walk out.

“Maybe I could show you around sometime?” Jack said almost more like a statement than a question.

“Maybe you can. See you around.” The man walked out the door and let it shut behind him. Jack smiled to himself and began to walk to the elevator before he realized. He never got the man’s name orr which apartment he was in! He wasn’t paying enough attention to see which box he got his mail from, so that was a lost cause. A great opportunity missed by a name, or an apartment number.


	2. Sketches, Cats, and Ex-boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack can't get a certain someone out of his mind. Also you meet his crazy-ass dorky friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this on mobile, you guys better enjoy. Anyways, this chapter is kind of a filler, but is still important. You get to meet my fav duo and Crutchie is a supportive boy. Anyways, next chapter will have more plot, but I still kind of love this chapter.

Jack shoved the key into the lock and pushed the door open. He sighed as he entered his apartment and slumped down onto the couch. Damn it Jack. A hot guy actually talks to you, and flirts with you? Maybe? And you forget to ask for his name. Jack shoved his face into a pillow and contemplated jumping out of the window. But that movie he wanted to see was coming out in a few months, and his favorite author was writing a new book. And also his family and loved ones and blah blah blah. As he weighed his options, the front door was thrown open and in stepped the devil’s spawn...and his boyfriend Spot. 

“Wassup fuckers! It’s your favorite gay, ME!” Race yelled as he came charging into the apartment. He marched directly to the fridge and pulled out a soda. Spot closed the door behind him and came to stand in front of Jack on the couch.

“Hey you piece of shit.” Spot crossed his arms and loomed over Jack. He lifted his face off the pillow and squinted as his eyes focused on the short boy in front of him. He smiled and slapped him with the pillow.

“Hello to you too.” Jack leaned back into the couch with a huff and observed as Spot casually walked over to Race and stole the soda out of his hands. They began to argue, the soda being passed back and forth, hands flailing about. Jack rolled his eyes and picked up a piece of paper and pen from the coffee table. He began sketching the man from downstairs. Or at least as much as he could remember. His tall figure, strong jaw and nose, ruffled dark hair, bright eyes. He was so involved in the sketch he barely heard the door open again. He was finally snapped back to reality when his leg was gently tapped with a crutch. He raised his head to meet the eyes of his little brother, Crutchie. 

“What’cha doing Jack?” He asked with a smile. Jack set the drawing aside and patted the space next to him on the couch, signaling for Crutchie to sit down next to him.

“Nothing that’s more important than you Crutch. How are you? How is Finchy doing?” Crutchie blushed a deep red and averted his eyes from Jack’s.

“So anyways, Jack. Who was that boy you were sketching?” Crutchie changed the subject quickly.

“Wh-what guy. I wasn’t sketching any guy.” Jack said, really obviously lying.

“This one.” Crutchie responded, rolling his eyes as he held up the paper with the carefully drawn figure on it.

“Oh, that guy. Um, well. He’s some guy that lives in our building. I met him on my way up from work.” Jack blushed as he recalled the earlier events.

“Oooh Jackie-boy has a crush!” Race teased.

“Shut up!” 

“So what’s his name?” Crutchie asked, ignoring the kissing noises and indecent gestures Race was making from across the table.

“Well that’s the thing.” Jack groaned. “I didn’t actually get his name.” Crutchie looked confused, but pressed on.

“Did you get his apartment number?” He asked.

Jack groaned again and rubbed his face into his hands. “No! That’s the problem.”

“Okay, I am super confused.”

Jack sighed and told the story of his meeting with his neighbor in as much detail as possible. 

“So basically you wimped out.” Spot grunted from under Race.

“No Spottie.” Race said, cutting off Jack from answering. “He just got so distracted by the guy's beauty that he forgot to ask for simple information so that he could actually see the guy again!” He exclaimed.

“Basically.” Jack said back. 

“Okay, enough talk about this guy. Jack, Sarah mentioned to me the other day that her brother was going to start working at the school.” Crutchie brought up, changing the subject.

“Oh yeah, she came into my classroom today and basically blackmailed me into helping him out.” Jack said, recalling the events of that afternoon.

“With what? It's a small school of elementary schoolers. What could he possibly need help with?” Race asked.

“That’s exactly what I said!” Jack exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “He’s a grown man, he should be fine on his own.”

“Maybe it's not such a bad thing.” Crutchie added.

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Well, Sarah told me that he was gay. So, maybe you can finally get you some.” He shrugged. 

“I’m not going to fuck my ex girlfriend’s wife’s brother!” Jack basically screamed. “Not to mention, he could be, like, not cute.”

“He’s hot, can confirm.” Spot interjected.

All three boys just stared at him. “How the fuck would you know that Spottie?” Race asked his boyfriend.

“Sarah set me up on a blind date with him maybe like a year and a half ago? In fact, I bet he’s probably hotter now.” He said it so casually, all the other boys could do was just sit and stare at him.

“Well… Who wants to kill zombies?” Jack asked the group. A chorus of ‘yeps’ and ‘i’ll get the beer’ followed his question. They quickly sank into their little routine of video games and snacks. It was distracting enough that Jack almost forgot about a certain bright eyed someone. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I love them. Thanks for reading. Come yell at me on the tumbles @2-for-a-penny. Leave comments and kudos and that stuff. Thanks!


	3. Elevators and Apartments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets a friend on the elevator, and at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 2 chapters back to back? Who am I? Jesus? It's more likely than you think. Y'all got me hyped to write another chapter and I just couldnt wait! It's kind of short but ahhhhh. So enjoy!

Jack woke up in his bed feeling more lonely than usual. His talk with Crutchie, Spot, and Race yesterday had left him thinking, which with Jack, was not a great thing. He was thinking about Sarah’s brother, and the guy from the lobby. He considered Crutchie’s words. Maybe he could try to get close to Sarah’s brother. Spot did say he was hot, no matter how much it pissed off Race. He was going to meet him Monday, maybe he could give it a shot? He groaned and rubbed his hands on his face. Maybe he did need to get laid. This led to him thinking about the guy from the lobby. God, he was so hot! If things didn’t work out with Sarah’s brother, he could always just wander the halls, knocking on doors to find him. Or maybe he wouldn’t have to. 

Jack had been out for the morning, he went to the store to grab some groceries and things. He climbed into the elevator and the doors began to slide closed, he heard a voice call out, *Wait! Hold the door!”

Jack held down the open door button and watched as the other passenger entered the closed space. Jack looked over at them and his breath immediately caught in his throat. It was the guy from the lobby! But he was in a very tight shirt, gym shorts, and drenched in sweat. Jack felt like he was going to pass out.

The guy took a second to catch his breath before turning to Jack. “Hey thanks for holding the door- oh hey. It’s you!” His eyes widened with the revelation and his mouth spread out into a wide smile. Jack’s hand flew up to his mouth to make sure he wasn’t drooling. God this man was gorgeous.

“So i’m guessing the mob hasn’t come to kill you yet. My offer still stands to watch the door. I’ve lived a good enough life. I would sacrifice it to help you get out of a gambling debt.” He joked.

Jack laughed and shook his head. “No, no mob. But I guess i’m honored you would give your life for someone so bad at gambling that the mob is after them.” He retorted.

“I guess I could say you made a pretty convincing case for my help.” Jack cocked his head to the side, puzzled.

“And what would that be?” He asked, leaning closer to the boy. 

“Your face.” He responded, but unable to hide the blush forming from his own statement. Jack felt his stomach do about a million flips. He was so adorable? Was this even allowed? No one ,could possibly be that cute. 

The elevator dinged, signaling that they had arrived on the man’s floor. Jack took note of the floor number, 3. He watched the other man get off the elevator, but they turned and placed his hand on the door before it could close. 

“Come visit me sometime. Apartment B.” The boy winked and released the door, walking towards his apartment. The door slid closed and Jack couldn’t hide the dumb grin on his face. It was still there when the door opened on his floor to reveal Race waiting on the other side, Spot locking up their apartment behind him. 

“What’s wrong with your face?” He asked. 

0000

Jack was reluctant to get up on Monday. He was so comfortable and didn't want to talk to anyone. Yet there he was, walking towards his classroom, coffee in one hand and scrolling through his phone with the other. He rounded the doorway to enter his classroom and looked up to see Sarah sitting at his desk again.

“Sarah, will you please get your filthy hobbit feet off of my desk?” He smiled at her and set down his coffee. She looked up at him and stuck her tongue out.

“Morning to you too Jack. Well, enough with the pleasantries...or not so pleasant.” She gestured to behind Jack. “This is my brother Davey.” Jack turned around to face a man. He held out his hand to shake but it suddenly dropped when he met the man’s gaze. His jaw dropped to the ground. 

One thing was for sure, Spot was right about him being hot. He was definitely hot. He was also the man from the lobby. What. The. Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES CLIFFHANGERS. I AM THE DEVILLL. I had to do it, I'm sorry!!!! Anyways. Tell me how much you like the story, or hate me in the comments. And as always, follow me on the tumbles @2-for-a-penny


	4. Hobbit Feet and Bitchy Principals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Davey meet. Sarah is me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol you thought I abandoned this fic. Sike bitch. This chapter is really short and kind of a filler, but I feel like it gave me a chance to transition into the plot that I really have planned and to develop the character and their chemistry. Also, smooth Davey is my fucking guilty pleasure. Anyways, please enjoy this short chapter, and I promise to update again soon.

One thing was for sure, Spot was right about him being hot. He was definitely hot. He was also the man from the lobby. What. The hell.

The man in question, Davey apparently, smiled lightly at Jack’s expression. “Hey, russian mob guy?” He questioned the still-stunned Jack. 

Jack tried to assemble words, but all that came out was, “H-h, y- mhm.” He just gaped at the man in front of him.

“Wait what? I definitely need to hear that story later.” Sarah interjected Jack’s awkward silence. She gave Jack’s dazed expression a glance and let out a soft laugh. “So I’m guessing you finally figured out you’re neighbors.” 

Jack turned to the now smirking Sarah and stared at her in disbelief. “You knew? The whole time?” He asked incredulously.

“Well of course I knew dumbass.” Jackheard Davey giggle from behind him. “We’ve been friends for how long? I come over to your apartment every weekend. An he,” she gestured to Davey who was still standing awkwardly behind Jack, “is my brother, who just moved to a new city. Of course I know where he lives.”

Jack furrowed his eyebrows as he processed the information laid out in front of him. “So you knew this whole time, and decided not to tell me?”

“Thought it would be more fun this way. Which it totally was.” She let out a small laugh as Jack’s face turned pink as he blushed. 

“Get out of my classroom and go do your job, bitch.” Jack tried to sound serious, but the playful and sheepish tone was very clear.

“Hey, that’s principal bitch to you.” Sarah stuck out her tongue as she strode across the room and shut the door behind her. Jack let out a long sigh and rubbed his face dramatically. Davey, still behind Jack, giggled gently at the other man’s frustration. 

Jack turned to the man behind him and smiled when he saw the bright look on his face as he laughed at Jack. Even if it was from Jack making a fool of himself, he definitely wanted to see that smile again. 

“Well, your sister is a pain in my ass.” Jack said sarcastically, finally addressing Davey. 

“She’s a pain in everyone’s ass. Especially mine.” Davey looks at Jack for a second before jumping back and plopping onto the art table behind him. 

“So, Mr. Jack. Never would have pegged you for a teacher.” Jack raised an eyebrow at this and crossed his arms. 

“Yeah? And why is that?”

“You don’t seem like the type.” Jack rolled his eyes when it seemed like that was all he had to say.

“Do you care to elaborate on that?” Davey leaned back on his palms, his head turned towards the ceiling, face scrunched up as if he was thinking very hard. Jack wanted to kiss his nose, the way his cheeks crinkled and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“You seem more of the ‘go westward young man’ type. I didn’t picture you to be the type to stay cooped up in a classroom full of kids.” Davey answered back, now looking to Jack as he spoke. Jack had to laugh at his idea of him. There was a time when he was younger that he wanted to live out west. But New York had managed to capture his heart, as did kids. So, here he was. 

“Oh yeah? What else?” 

“You gave me horse guy vibes.”

“Horse guy vibes! What does that even mean?” Jack was almost horrified. 

“You know, like horse girl vibes, but more like a cowboy. Instead of a pony, you want to hop a Palomino and ‘ride in style’.” He said the last part moving his fingers like quotation marks. 

“I can not believe you just said that. I can’t believe you would even think that. I am scarred for the future, and I hope that I die before you can make this up to me, so you can feel guilty for the rest of your life.”

“You would look really sexy in a cowboy hat.” Jack’s eyes widened an impossible amount, and his jaw fell open in shock. No words were forming in his head, or his mouth. He stood there like a gaping fish.

Davey threw his head back in laughter at the startled man in front of him. “I knew that would get you.”

“Jesus Dave, you can’t just do that to a guy. Give me a little warning at least.”

Davey smirked before responding, “Don’t worry, next time you’ll see what’s coming.” Davey pushed off of the table and headed towards the door. “You just going to stand there, or you going to be a good cowboy and giddy up and show me around. We don’t have all day.” He opened the door and walked out into the hallway, allowing Jack a second to recover.

Scratch that. He gave Jack a second to hyperventilate, then follow him out the door like a puppy. This was going to be really fucking interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers. Thanks for reading. If you wanna talk to me about anything, drop a comment or scream at me on The Devil's Interweb @2-for-a-penny. Leave them kudos so that I can have validation and motivation to write in the future. Thanks, love you all.


	5. A Tour, Some Broccoli, and A Shit Ton of Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes Davey on a little tour of the school, and he meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol maintaining a specific character's pov? Who is she? Anyways, enjoy this shortish chapter. Big things coming soon! so excited to actually be following through with it! Hope you enjoy!

Once he was finished with his small heart attack, Jack followed Davey into the hallway. It was completely empty save for the assorted teacher hanging up a poster, or grabbing papers from the copy room. 

“So, uh, this is the school.” Jack said while rubbing the back of his neck. Bowery elementary wasn’t the most sophisticated, or fanciest of schools, but it had a great principal, awesome students, and amazing teachers that actually cared for said students. Even if the pay wasn’t the best, Jack couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. 

“Thanks, I totally didn’t realize” Davey’s tone was dripping with sarcasm.

“Hey, hey, no need to be sassy. I’m the guide here, just let me do my thing.” He quirked his eyebrow expectantly.

“Fine.” Davey gave in. “Do your thing cowboy.” Jack’s only response was to stick out his tongue and walk ahead of Davey.

“So, as I was saying. This is Bowery elementary. She’s not much to look at, but I like to think she’s home.” They began to pass through double doors into the cafeteria. Jack stopped and waved at a skinny man putting milk cartons into a large metal fridge. The man saw him and waved back. 

“Hey Jack!” 

“Hey Finch! What’s on the menu today?”

“Cheesy broccoli if that’s what you’re asking.” Finch teased him.

“Always am Finch. Hey, this here is Davey. He just started here, he’s Sarah’s brother.” Jack placed a hand on Davey’s shoulder beside him. Finch extended his hand to Davey.

“Ooh, big sis is the scary principal, well good luck with that. Hope you enjoy our little school.” Finch warmly addressed Davey.

“Finch here makes the best school lunches in all of New York. Greatest cheesy broccoli this world has ever seen.” Jack said dramatically. 

“Wow, sounds like I’ll have to try it.” Davey commented.

Finch smiled and continued putting milk cartons in the fridge, “Well I’ll let you guys get back to your tour. Really hope to see you around Davey.”

Davey nodded, “Nice to meet you Finch. Don’t worry, I’ll be back to try your mind blowing food.” They shook hands again and JAck let them away from the cafeteria line and towards a set of double doors across the room. 

“Finch seems really sweet.” Davey commented as they made their way around the tables. 

“He is.” Jack responded with a sly look. 

“What’s that face for?” Davey asked. He hoped his tone sounded amused, but he was a little worried. They seemed to just be friends, but he didn’t know Jack well enough to decipher the look on his face. 

“Nothing. Well, not really nothing I guess. I’ve known Finch for a really long time, we actually both went to school here. And, he and my brother, Charlie, well… they sort of have a thing.” Jack was practically beaming as he went to open the doors in front of them.

“They’ve always had some chemistry, but they refused to acknowledge it in highschool. But now they’re basically in love.” Jack continued like a giddy child. Then he paused, “Don’t mention it to him. They get defensive when you bring it up. Just have to let nature run its course on this one. Maybe they’ll finally admit it before I die.” He shrugged and walked through the doors.

“That’s cute, I hope they get the storybook ending they sound like they deserve.” Davey said sweetly.

“Me too. Anyways, this is the library. Your future home I’m assuming, Mr english teacher.” Davey looked around the surprisingly large room. For such a small, old school, the library was bigger than the one he had at his high school. The entire room had floor to ceiling shelves packed to the brim with books. Carts full of returns were waiting to be placed back on the shelves. Davey gasped at the sheer amount of knowledge in the room. Even through most of the books were at a younger child’s reading level, it was still hard not to be amazed. 

“Wow, this is incredible!” He exclaimed, his eyes still moving around the room. 

“It’s alright. It’s mostly just picture books and magazines.” Jack shrugged.

Davey gasped at his lack of enthusiasm. “Are you kidding me? Jack, any book has so much value, especially to these kids. Young kids need as much exposure to the written language as possible. Even if that means short sentences accompanied by a cute animal, their brains are still developing with every word they see!” Davey was so excited, and he was talking so quickly Jack could barely keep up. That also might have been because Jack was watching his face more than he was paying attention to the words being spoken. 

Davey’s face lit up brighter than the sun when he started talking. His eyes were wide and he had a giant smile on his face, his face looked like it could split in half. Jack decided he liked this side of Davey the best. He also decided that this was going to be the best school year yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Talk to me, yell at me, ask me questions. Leave them comments and kudos. Also, hit me up on the tumble @2-for-a-penny


	6. Unhappy

Hey guys, so this isn't a chapter, I just needed to tell you some stuff. So basically, I'm still super inspired by this story, I love the characters, and I'm excited about the direction it is headed. First off, I'm sorry I haven't updated since literally october, I've had school and ive been writing other shit, but that's not the point. Since this was one of the first things I ever wrote, It's a little rough around the edges. Mostly, I don't 100% like the style and way I have written it. I think the chapters are to short and it isn't really running in the direction i had hoped. So, for right now, the first few chapters are going to stay the same, but I think the style is going to take a major turn from here. Eventually I may go back and fix those other chapters, but for now I just wanted to let you guys know that the feel for the story is going to be a little different. Ok, that's it. Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate your patience. Stay tuned, a new chapter will be coming soon. Until then, feel free to check out my other Javid fic, A Train and A Tumble, or some of my other one shots. Thanks guys!


	7. Paint Water Isn't Good For The Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack shows Davey around some more, and can't get him out of his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah its been 6 months. I have no excuse. Read and lmk what you think, love ya thanks!

Davey’s face lit up brighter than the sun when he started talking. His eyes were wide and he had a giant smile on his face, his face looked like it could split in half. Jack decided he liked this side of Davey the best. He also decided that this was going to be the best school year yet.

“Well, if you like all of this so much, I think there might be someone you would like to meet.” Davey looked to Jack with interest as he disappeared into an office behind the check out desk. He reappeared with a short blonde boy trailing behind him.

“Dave, I’d like you to meet my good friend Mush. This is his library, and I have a feeling you’ll be good friends.” 

Mush extended his hand toward Davey, he was shorter than Davey by a lot, but he was sturdier when it came to muscle. Not enough for Davey to be intimidated, but he was impressed. He shook Mush’s outstretched hand and gave the new man a smile. 

“Finally, someone with some actual brain cells around here!” Mush cheered, Jack frowned.

“Whadya mean? I have plenty of brains” Jack argued, crossing his arms like a toddler, a pout resting on his face. Davey thought he quiet resembled the elementary schoolers that would be walking the halls within the hour.

“Jack, you thought Ernest hemingway was the gay kid in Spring Awakening,” Mush deadpanned.

Davey couldn’t hold in his laughter with that remark. Leave it to Jack to confuse one of the most famous, albeit annoying, authors in history, with the small gay kid in a Jonathan Groff musical. 

“Okay, you don’t have to expose me like this,” Jack threw his hands up in surrender, “I was just trying to make you a friend.”

“Thank you Jack,” Davey patronized, then looked to Mush, “I have to get going, but I’d love to talk with you some more about Jack’s limited knowledge of literature.”

Mush threw his head back in laughter and clapped a hand on Jack’s shoulder, “This is a good one Kelly, thanks for bringing him in.”

“Oh God, what have I done?” Jack asked the ceiling as if he actually expected an answer. Davey rolled his eyes and grabbed Jack by the sleeve.

“C’mon, we still haven’t finished our little tour.” Jack groaned as he was pulled from where he was rooted to the floor. “It was really nice meeting you Mush, see you around.” Mush waved goodbye to the two boys as they exited, the sound of light bickering coming through the door before it closed behind them. 

Mush shook his head and pulled out his phone, he definitely was not about to make a bet with Finch about how long it would take to get together. No sir, he was not.

000

Jack had taken Davey through the rest of the building, showed him Medda’s music room, Sarah and Snyder’s office, and a few other assorted classrooms, before he returned him to his own. Now he was sitting at his desk staring off into space while 7 year olds flung paint wildily onto pieces of paper. He reached his hand out to grab his cup of coffee. Not paying attention, he accidentally grabbed a cup of paint water, and downed a few gulps before he could process the taste.

He released the cup from his lips coughing and sputtering. He couldn’t get the taste out of his mouth. Damnit Kelly, you’ve been doing so well, it had been a month since he had last accidentally drank a small sip of paint water. Now he’d have to fix that chart on his phone. 0 days since last drank paint. 

While he was in distress, Jack had caught the attention of one of his students, Matthew. Jack really liked Matthew, he thought the kid was smart and had a lot of potential. He wasn’t going to be president or work for Nasa, but Jack could see him going places in the art world, even at 7. 

Matthew noticed that Jack, or Mr. Kelly as he was referred to by students, was not quite himself that day. He seemed stressed out and lost in thought. Normally he would walk around and make jokes, or help the kids improve what they were working on, or even get on to the kids that were being too rowdy. Today however, he was sitting at his desk, not even paying attention to the buckets of paint landing on the floor, walls, and other students. When Jack lifted the cup of paint to his lips and took a sip, is when Matthew had to say something.

“Mr. Kelly?” He asked from the table next to Jack. Jack finished wiping the paint water off of his lips and turned to the child. 

“Hey Matthew, What's up?” Jack leaned forward in his chair, turning as much of his attention as he could towards the kid speaking. 

“Are you alright Mr. Kelley?”

“Of course I am bud.” Jack laughed lightly and shook his head, “why would you think something's wrong?”

Matthew paused, then deadpanned, “Well, you just drank paint water, your face is all weird, and you keep saying the name Davey.”

Jack felt himself stop breathing. Shit, he was so caught up in Dave it was affecting his teaching. He really needed to get over this crush if he was ever going to survive. 

“Do you like Davey?” Matthew asked with genuine curiosity. He looked at Jack with wide wondering eyes. 

Jack sighed and rested his elbows on his knees, making his face around eye level to Matthew's. “Yeah, yeah I do bud. I really like him, maybe too much.” Jack sighed again and closed his eyes, picturing Davey laughing and leaning against the student's desk earlier. 

“Well maybe you should tell him.” Matthew suggested. 

“You think so bud?” Matthew shook his head in agreement and turned back to his art, very obviously done with the conversation, his tiny mind already onto a new topic. Jack however, lingered on what he said. Should he tell Davey? Was it too soon? Did Davey like him back? Was it worth it?

Jack turned back to his desk and picked up his cup to take a sip. He immediately spit it out and cursed under his breath. Paint water. Again. Yeah, he needed to tell Davey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so yeah. Sorry you had to read that. But please stay tuned for the next chapter. I promise it will be better. Anyways, thanks for reading. Come scream at me on tumblr. @2-for-a-penny


End file.
